


"I can't wait to go home"

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear/The Grand Tour
Genre: Hugs, Kisses, ed sheeran lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: A fanfic requested by @kingsmanarethenewknights on Tumblr, thank you dear <3 Go check out their blog guys!!!This is based on Ed Sheeran's song "Castle on the Hill" Never done this kind of fanfic before and it was really fun to write too!Hope you guys enjoy! :)





	

**_When I was six years old I broke my leg, I was running from my brother and his friends, And tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass as I rolled down..._ **

I stomped through the tall grass walking our two dogs, each one trundling alongside me. I came up to a hill, but this was a familiar sight. It was where me and Richard had our first date. I could never forget that day after filming, when he asked me out like he was some shy, little schoolboy. I found it so adorable, I couldn’t say no, I remember being so excited that day, I had too many butterflies in my stomach to count.

**_I was younger then, take me back to when…_ **

I would do anything to go back to that day, it’s forever in my memory, but I wish I could feel what I felt back then. I am so in love with Richard, no possible doubt about that, but I wish I could feel what I felt when we weren’t together again, when we used to fantasise about each other, and when he flirted outrageously with me, when he bought me a Starbucks every weekend when he came around my house to go rally driving for the day. We simply can’t do those things anymore, work takes over, and were sent here and there over the world, like today Richard is in Spain to review a car. He’s been there for a few days and I miss him like crazy.

****

**_I found my heart and broke it here, made friends and lost them through the years, and I’ve not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I’ve grown, and I can’t wait to go home…_ **

I walked up the hill and sat underneath the tree, the dogs lying by my side, panting heavily. I suppose I can let my mind wander as the dogs rest. I remember also coming here when me and Richard had an argument. I was going days without seeing him and whenever he came back home, next thing you know ten minutes later he’s gone out the door again, but only to go to the pub with James and Jeremy and come back at one in the morning.

“You see them pillocks all the time Richard, I barely see you anymore”

“Yeah but what’s wrong with going to socialise with friends for a few hours?”

“Yes it’s good to do that but I never have time with you anymore”

“Why don’t you have some friends over then while I’m gone?”

“You’re missing the point! I want to spend more time with you. I don’t even have friends who will be willing to come over at such a time in the evening anyway”

He just shrugged his shoulders, so I walked out grasping my coat in my hand.

I went to that hill to clear my mind, it also helped me realise that I loved him too much to argue over something so petty. He realised that too, seeing him walk up that hill towards me a few minutes later gave me such a relief.

“I’m sorry, I love you, I was being a dick” He said as he hugged me tightly. “Let’s go home, it’s freezing out here”

 

**_I’m on my way, driving at 90 down those country lanes, singing to “Tiny Dancer”, and I miss the way you make me feel, and it’s real, we watched the sunset over the castle on the hill…_ **

Richard then made it up to me that night, he took me for a drive, and he had his foot down, spurring the adrenaline through me rapidly, it truly was a fantastic night. Afterwards we came to this very same hill again at sunset, with a McDonalds at our laps. Most women appreciate having a nice fancy dinner at a restaurant, but I don’t need all that, you can win me over with a McDonalds any day. I can distinctly remember he was being very cheeky that evening. I didn’t realise but I had some tomato ketchup on the side of my mouth and he lunged for me and licked it straight off while kissing me. Not only that but he became even more feistier when he put his hand on my thigh and started to creep his hand up my leg further.

“Richard!” I playfully smacked his hand away, but he didn’t stop.

“What who’s here to see? Besides, you’re just too irresistible” He smirked.

The warmth of his hand started to creep up my leg again, and I couldn’t help but shudder at the pleasantness of his touch.

“Richard stop oh god”

He smirked again.

“When we get home for Christ sakes” I giggled holding his hand back then intertwining our fingers.

 

**_Fifteen years old and smoking hand-rolled cigarettes, running from the law though backfields and getting drunk with my friends, had my first kiss on a Friday night, I don’t reckon that I did it right…_ **

I then wondered back to our first date here again, and thought about our first kiss. It was tragic in some sort of sense, but that’s the beauty of it. I hadn’t snogged someone off before, Richard would be my first. I saw the way he looked at me, like as if he was about to do it, flicking his eyes towards my lips then back to my eyes again. My heart thumped in my chest, I had no idea what to do, but I had watched enough films to know roughly how it goes, so I just did my best when he went for my lips. Richard is an amazing kisser, I don’t know how he does it, but every single kiss he gives me is so meaningful and sends me into overdrive. The feel of his lips against mine is pure bewilderment, I can’t even explain how good it feels.

When he kissed me, I tried my best to go along with it, I was doing okay until he started to introduce his tongue, it was then I started to panic. I pulled away and said:

“Oh god, you know I’ve never kissed like this before right?” I giggled.

“Really? You were so good though!” He said.

“Yeah I mean, I just don’t know how to go along with the tongue part that’s all” I said.

“It’s easy, let it flow, just let it happen”

“How though?”

“Here, just follow my lead”

Richard then placed a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer. Our lips touched and he slowly introduced his tongue again, this time I felt more confident. I mastered it finally, and he was quite impressed on how well I took it.

 

**_We found weekend jobs, when we got paid we’d buy cheap spirits and drink them straight. Me and my friends have not thrown up in so long, oh how we’ve grown, but I can’t wait to go home…_ **

Looking back on our first years of Top Gear when the four of us became the best mates we are today, we used to go out and get drunk a lot, usually it would be one of Jeremy’s ideas. Later on through the years we started going much more frequently when me and Richard were thought to have been ‘linking’. We thought at the time Jeremy kept urging us to go so we’ll get drunk and then Richard and me would end up in bed together the day after, I actually asked Jeremy about that not long ago and he said “Yeah that was kind of the idea” I giggled helplessly, knowing that it could may well have happened if we were so irresponsible.

The many times in our younger days, Richard would come around my house with a cheap bottle of wine of some sort, he had to buy them cheap because he came around a lot, and with that he didn’t want to invest so much in drink. We would spend our nights laughing and chatting endlessly, usually Hammond would be the one to get tipsy first, so I would usher him into the guest bedroom before we did anything we regretted, I know what Richard is like when he’s drunk now, so God only knows if he’d be the same back then.

 

**_I’m on my way, driving at 90 down those country lanes singing to “Tiny Dancer” And I miss the way you make me feel, and it’s real, we watched the sunset over the castle on the hill. Over the castle on the hill, over the castle on the hill…_ **

After we decided we’d had enough of the pub, we would get a taxi home. James would be dropped off first, then Jeremy, which left me and Richard in the back, usually quietly humming our favourite song slightly intoxicated, then next minute belting out as loud as possible until our faces shifted to a colour of deep red. The taxi driver obviously wasn’t best pleased, but some found it hilarious and would giggle to themselves, I bet they’re used to that kind of thing every night. Richard would then be the last to be dropped off, and he would kiss my cheek and stumble out of the car, giving a very tipsy, cheesy smile before he trundled to his front door, it was adorable. Riding in the car by myself would be ever so dismal at that point when Richard went, I would slouch in the seat and ponder until the car came to a stop and jerked me out of my daydream.

Thanking the driver and paying him with the many pound coins that fell out of my pocket, because the boys all each paid me their contribution beforehand, I would exit the car and fumble with the keys in my pocket to find the correct key, I’d open the door and slouch against is as I closed it behind me, and usually I would find myself in the same place the next morning. I would wake up, have a coffee on the sofa, and remember the good times we had the night before. It was such a wonderful feeling.

 

**_One friend left to sell clothes, one works down by the coast, one had two kids but lives alone, one brother overdosed. Ones already on his second wife, one’s just barely getting by, but these people raised me and I can’t wait to go home…_ **

There would be times I missed Richard so much while he was away, I would just break down and sob my heart out to it’s full capacity. He says to me some nights while I’m away from him, he would do the same, but he found taking our beloved dogs on a walk would help clear his head, and that’s what I’m here for. I found myself pacing around our house getting awfully agitated, feeling like I was ready to break down at any moment, so I took the opportunity to take the dogs out, they needed it just as much as I did.

We would also send each other text messages when possible for signal, but most of the time it was impossible to stay in touch. But we both knew we would be home soon if that one message, the one important message was sent to either one of us: “I can’t wait to come home” We did it every time we were close to home, and it used to excite the hell out of us. I know when Richard was coming home, I would faff about getting the house tidy and making it nice and warm for when he came through that door. I’m not sure what Richard does, I suppose he tried to occupy himself some other way to take him mind off waiting for me to come back home. Some of the time, I would come home and he will be in his garage working on one of his beloved Land Rover Defenders he bought cheap off his mate. I got that important text off him a few hours ago, but I doubt he would be home until this evening.

 I stood up, the dogs following my lead, and I started to make my way back to the house. It was starting to get cold and I was fed up with getting carried away with my thoughts, I would get myself worked up again over Richard if I thought too much about him.

 

**_And I’m on my way, I still remember these old country lanes, when we did not know the answers, and I miss the way you make me feel, it’s real, we watched the sunset over the castle on the hill. Over the castle on the hill, over the castle on the hill._ **

I came through the back door, releasing the dogs off their leads. They hopped over to their beds and got comfy, ready for their afternoon nap. I threw my coat on the arm of the sofa and walked upstairs to get my fluffy blanket. It held many memories, I always used it when me and Richard were going to watch a film, or when we wanted to snuggle and have a nap on the sofa for a little while, it even smelled like him. God it’s hopeless, I wish he was home right now, I want this torture to end. I walked downstairs, my head buried in the blanket until I was halfway down the stairs, I looked up, and my eyes were to be blessed with a distinct figure in the hallway. His skinny grey jeans, converse, tight burgundy t-shirt. I saw him run a hand through his gorgeous, chestnut brown hair after hanging his coat up, and he turned around.

“Hello darling” He said.

“Richard!” I skipped down the rest of the remaining stairs and jumping into his embrace, a tear escaping my eye.

“Baby I didn’t know you would be home until this evening!” I said rather taken aback by his early arrival.

“Well, I was in a bit of a rush to get home to you” He smiled. “Now where my kiss?” He asked rather cheekily.

“God yes I need it now” I said before my lips connected with his. It was so passionate and meaningful, this is defiantly what we needed after so long with being apart. I felt complete again while in his arms.

“So, I guessed you missed me then?” He asked.

“Of course I have” I replied.

“Let me guess, you went to our little hill again didn’t you?”

“How did you know?”

“I know everything”

“Cocky much” I sniggered.

“Well, you could say that or you can say ‘Yes of course baby I will make you a drink!’” He winked.

“Anything for you my love” I replied walking away, but he pulled me back.

“I love you” He said, staring meaningfully into my eyes.

“I love you too…” I replied, kissing him again...


End file.
